What is This Feeling?
by littlebluespacemoth
Summary: Pansy feels a strange emotion when her girlfriend remembers her birthday. Pansy x Luna. Title taken from 'What is This Feeling' from Wicked.


**Hey guys! This is another fic for the QLFC, and for this round we were assigned an emotion that our character was supposed to be feeling, however, we couldn't actually come out and say said emotion, we had to describe it.**

 **Prompts  
** **-(style) First Person POV  
** **-(word) burst  
** **-(quote) 'Your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you' - Roger Ebert**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Today was the first day of Spring Break, so naturally I had wanted to spend it inside catching up on my sleep, hexing the first years, and binge watching _Keeping Up With the Weird Sisters_. Sadly, Luna wasn't having it.

I love my girlfriend, I really do, but when she drags me away from _Keeping Up With the Weird Sisters_ I can't help but be slightly pissed off, especially when she dragged me out to the Flower Field by the lake insisting that we should have a picnic.

If you haven't guessed, the Flower Field is a large field full of flowers. Dandelions, orchids, pansies, daisies, harebells, and plenty other wildflowers inhabited this field, and they really are beautiful- if you're into flowers that is.

We wandered through the field and around the lake until Luna stopped in a small clearing where the grass wasn't as wild and said, "Here. Let's eat here."

By this point I was starving, so I eagerly helped to spread out the blanket that Luna had brought. We sat down, but she made no move to open the basket.

"Er...Luna," I said.

"Hmmm?" she hummed.

"What did you bring for us to eat?"

"Oh, I didn't. I asked one of the house elves to pack us something. You can look, if you want."

I rolled my eyes, but looked in the basket nonetheless. Inside were several sandwiches, a couple apples, two bottles of butterbeer and…

"Is that- is that a whole strawberry pie?" I asked. My mouth watered. I loved strawberry pie with a passion.

Luna nodded, "I got it just for your birthday."

I raised my eyebrows. "You know when my birthday is?" I was shocked. I never told anyone when my birthday was as it was a tradition in the Slytherin house to prank the person on their birthday.

"Yes, of course," she replied, "Its today." She smiled at me, and it wasn't that one smile that she gave away so freely. No, this smile had the ability to make you feel as if your heart was about to burst with sunshine and flood your veins, washing through every nook and cranny and ridding your body of any darkness that had gathered there throughout the years; it was the feeling you get after going outside in the pouring rain with no shoes on and singing your heart out; it was the feeling that made you feel on top of the world and nothing could ever bring you down.

It had been too long since I had felt this emotion. Sure, it had popped up every now and then, but it was always battling with another emotion, trying to get noticed. This emotion, this unfamiliar emotion that made my heart swell to the point where it was about to burst with confetti, was a mystery.

When I had expressed these things to Luna she told me, "Pansy, your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you. I'm sure if you think about it you could put a name to the emotion you're feeling. Though, it seems like this particular emotion is good, so I would forget about trying to label it and embrace it. Who knows how long you'll be feeling it?"

I grinned. "You're right, as always," I said, "Now let's eat. I vote that we skip over the sandwiches and go straight for the pie."

Luna laughed. "You Slytherins have an abnormally large sweet tooth. But why not? It is your birthday after all."

We spent most of the afternoon giggling and trading sweet, chaste kisses between large bites of strawberry pie. It was absolutely wonderful.

* * *

 **Emotion: happiness**

 ***shudders* First person is so awkward to write in. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Leave a review, please!**

 **~littleblueweirdo**


End file.
